


Blowing Glass

by Starkangejr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all has left you, where does one turn for salvation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Glass

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr fill for Anon. Put 2 characters in my ask box from any fandom and I'll write a vignette with them. Prompt: Castiel and Lucifer please~
> 
> Title courtesy of ChibiKawaiiTenshi. It's an allusion to the way Lucifer treats Castiel. You grind glass first before making it into something new.

There's a horrible hacking sound that leaves Castiel in a rush of blood and bile as he keels over. His vessel is crying out in pain and anguish against the assault of the other angel's power.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He wasn't supposed to be so weak. Heaven has left him out in the cold as he looks up with the most broken expression strewn across his typically vacant vessel's face. Lucifer is staring down at him and there's kindness--or is it pity?--in the Fallen's eyes.

The slight caress that smooths its way against Castiel's cheek sends an elated rush of choked surprise and pleasure. The brunette shudders with the force of the human emotions coursing through his soul. It's so raw, filling him up all at once and almost violently.

It makes him so dizzy, Castiel thinks he's going to black out but a cough racks through him again that scratches at the back of his throat harshly before the blood is splattered all over his clothes and trenchcoat. Then a hand covers his face and there is only darkness as he instinctively reaches forward to grab the end of Lucifer's shirt. There are cuts all over his face and Lucifer's thumb moves over each of them, smearing the blood across Castiel's skin; the angel's eyes are closed, not wishing to see the exact moment Lucifer decides to kill him.

"....There is nothing but salvation in the fall of heaven." Comes Lucifer's voice. It's a low, soft and alluring hum that vibrates through Castiel's ears into his weeping soul as the pain slowly fades. The relief doesn't last long as the bone crushing feeling comes back and makes the trenchcoat clad angel crumble underneath the sensation. Castiel leans into the hand pressing against his face with a soft whimper, opening his mouth to beg but one of Lucifer's fingers moves to his lips and obediently the brunette angel is silent.

"Come Castiel." The beckoned angel can feel a hand on his left wing and he shudders, already wrought with worry and panic. But the expected assault doesn't come and Cas notices how Lucifer trails his fingers through the invisible feathers the brunette knows the Fallen can see. "You've been cast out by the very family you once protected."

Lucifer's hand squeezes Castiel's wing and the shorter angel cries out in agony, feeling the way his bone crushes underneath the excruciating grip and he's almost certain now that Lucifer is going to strip him of his wings with the brutal force of his hand. That he is going to die after being torn of the very symbols of his kind. That he is going to bleed out feeling nothing; only regret and desire for the man abusing him. But Cas is left with the same emptiness he feels when Lucifer pulls away completely and the brunette angel is seeking the sadistic Fallen again with a whine.

"Be what you truly feel...deep down in your soul." Lucifer bends over and Castiel opens his eyes, leaning forward, clutching tightly onto the cloth in his hand as if it's the reason why Lucifer isn't just flying away. Their lips meet and Lucifer's Grace rocks through Castiel like a forest fire. It burns so much, tingling his entire vessel as he hopelessly clings to the powerful angel, moaning against the Fallen's lips as the kiss becomes heated.

Cas wants to collapse against the floor with the raging heat coursing through him but Lucifer has a tight grip on his almost broken wing that keeps the keening brunette still. Finally the powerful angel pulls away and Castiel is panting harshly as his wing is released and he's plopping against the floor as if someone had just thrown him into a vat of holy fire. Lucifer snaps his fingers and Castiel's eyes roll into the back of his head as a pleasured chill runs down his spine. The Fallen kneels down with a warm smile, caressing Castiel's cheek.

"Become a Fallen...just for me." Castiel's throat is dry and hoarse--he really shouldn't be talking or his voice might just give out on him--but he somehow finds the strength to open his mouth, licking his lips with the softest of answers.

"As you wish."


End file.
